Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Emily sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$7$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Emily also earns a $$24$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Emily wants to earn at least $$56$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Emily will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Emily wants to make at least $$56$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $56$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $56$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $7 + $24 \geq $56$ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $56 - $24 $ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $32 $ $x \geq \dfrac{32}{7} \approx 4.57$ Since Emily cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $4.57$ up to $5$ Emily must sell at least 5 subscriptions this week.